The Family's Favorite Games
Max Not even Max himself can limit himself to 10 anymore. 25. Left 4 Dead 2 (360, PC) 24. The Wolf Among Us (PS3, 360, PC) 23. Deus Ex Human Revolution (PS3, 360, PC) 22. Luminous Arc 2 (DS) 21. Huniepop (PC) (dont judge me) 20. Metal Gear Solid 4 (PS3) 19. Bioshock Infinite (PS3, 360, PC) 18. South Park and The Stick of Truth (PS3, 360, PC) 17. Batman Arkham City (X360, WiiU, PS3) 16. Corpse Party (PSP) 15. Shovel Knight (pretty much everything) 14. Infamous Second Son (PS4) 13. Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (3DS) 12. Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (PC, 360, PS3) 11. Fire Emblem Awakening 10. Telltale's The Walking Dead (PC, 360, PS3) 9. Kingdom Hearts II (PS2) 8. The Stanley Parable (PC) 7. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 6. Uncharted 2/Uncharted 3 (PS3) 5. Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (3DS) 4. The Last os Us (PS3) 3. The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (NGC, Wii) 2. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (VITA) 1. Final Fantasy IX (PS1) Samuel Ahhh fak. I'll just make a seperate page for my Top 50. Niklas 10. inFAMOUS 2 9. Soul Calibur II 8. Sonic Heroes 7. The Legend of Spyro trilogy 6. Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time 5. MediEvil 4. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 3. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix 2. Muppet RaceMania 1. Crash Bandicoot 2 and Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Caden 5. Shovel Knight 4. Pokemon Platinum 3. Animal Crossing: New Leaf 2. Mario Kart 8 1. Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS & Wii U KHawk 10. Dynasty Warriors 8 (PS3) 9. Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA) 8. Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan (3DS) 7. Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (SuFami/DS) 6. Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (Komakyou) (PC) 5. Samurai Warriors 2/Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (PS2) 4. T.R.A.G.: Mission of Mercy (PS1) 3. Suikoden (PS1) 2. Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes (PS3) 1. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory (PS3) Heartless Soldier 10. Metal Gear Solid 4 9. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 8. Bastion 7. Fire Emblem Awakening 6. Grand Theft Auto 5 5. Persona 4 Golden 4. World of Warcraft 3. Tales of Xillia 2 2. Dark Souls 1. Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Joof 10. Mega Man X (SNES) 9. Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves (PS2) 8. Persona 4 Golden (PS Vita) 7. Town of Salem (PC) 6. Super Mario World (SNES) 5. Super Smash Bros. Melee (Gamecube) 4. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (PS3/Xbox 360/PC) 3. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PS1) 2. Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver (DS) 1. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (PS Vita) The Water Waka Just visit this. It's a Top 50, even though it says Top 25. Wonderful. Stelios78910 See this. Although it is severely outdated and should be reworked someday. The Omni-Slayer Screw Top 10s, here's a Top 35: 35 - Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec/Gran Turismo 4 34 - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 33 - No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise 32 - Beyond Good & Evil HD 31 - Ben 10: Protector of Earth 30 - Skullgirls Encore 29 - Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure 28 - Shadow the Hedgehog 27 - Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil 26 - The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 25 - Batman: Arkham City 24 - Bayonetta 23 - inFAMOUS 2 22 - Kid Icarus: Uprising 21 - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening 20 - Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 19 - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma 18 - Ultra Street Fighter IV 17 - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse 16 - Jak 3 15 - Persona 4 14 - Crash Twinsanity 13 - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 12 - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance 11 - Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 10 - Rayman Legends 9 - The Last of Us 8 - Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time 7 - Fire Emblem: Awakening 6 - Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies 5 - Super Smash Bros. 4 4 - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 3 - Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair 2 - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX 1 - Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Rovenami 10. Jak and Daxter 9. Sonic Generations 8. Star Wars: Republic Commando (Lesser known FPS game) 7. rFactor 6. Team Fortress 2 5. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 4. Daytona USA 2: Power Edition 3. Panzer Dragoon 2. NASCAR Racing 2003 Season 1. Daytona USA 2001 Alex 10.Skate 3 9.The World Ends With You 8.Fire Emblem:Awakening 7.Corpse Party Book Of Shadows 6. Dangan Ronpa 2:Goodbye Despair 5.Pokemon Platinum 4.Kingdom Hearts 2(Final Mix) 3.Super Smash Brothers 4 2.Persona Q 1.Earthbound James 20 .Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 19.Super Mario Galaxy 18. Batman: Arkham Asylum 17. Halo 2 16. Metal Gear Rising: Revengance 15. Mass Effect 3 14. Bayonetta 2 13. Portal 2 12. Okami 11. Katawa Shoujo 10. Undertale 9. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair 8. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 7. Metroid Prime 6. Mass Effect 2 5. Final Fantasy IX 4. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 3. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 2. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (With the TSLRCM Mod) 1. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3: Portable Austin Making this Top 20 Now: 20. Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones 19. Dynasty Warriors 8/Xtreme Legends 18. Metroid Prime 17. Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma 16. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Darkness 15. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes 14. Devil May Cry 3 13. Fire Emblem: Awakening 12. Final Fantasy Tactics 11. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy 10. Metal Gear Rising: Revengence 9. Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- 8. Shin Megami Tensei IV 7. Europa Universalis IV 6. Dust: An Elysian Tail 5. Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 4. Tales of Xillia 2 3. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne 2. Ys: The Oath in Felghana 1. Ys: Origin Cammy 15. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 14. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 13. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 12. Mega Man X4 11. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 10. Team Fortress 2 9. Resident Evil 4 8. Fire Emblem Awakening 7. Portal 2 6. Shadow of the Colossus 5. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 4. Banjo-Tooie 3. Super Mario Galaxy 2. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 1. Cave Story Kira Because he doesn't want to clutter anything. Astral Wizard (Ivan) 10-) Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes 9-) No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle 8-) Team Fortress 2 7-) Kirby`s Return to Dreamland 6-) Super Mario Galaxy 5-) Sonic Colors 4-) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time 3-) Phoenix Wright Ace Attourney 2-) EarthBound 1-) Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HSpiritOfVengeance 5. Pokémon X/Y 4. Mortal Kombat 9 3. Team Fortress 2 2. Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete 1. Pokémon Gen 2 The rest of the list will be developed soon. Noah (The Hedgehog Ninja) 20. Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (Xbox 360) 19. The Sims 3 (PC & Xbox 360) 18. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) 17. Brutal Legend (Xbox 360) 16. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggles (Wii) 15. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 14. Duck Dodgers: Starring Daffy Duck (N64) 13. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale (PS3) 12. MySims Agents (Wii) 11. Pokémon: XD Gale of Darkness (GCN) 10. Sly Cooper Thieves in Time (PS3) 9. Saints Row The Third (Xbox 360) 8. Crash Twinsanity (PS2) 7. Red Dead Redemption (Xbox 360) 6. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) 5. Rayman Legends (Xbox 360) 4. Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii) 3. Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (Xbox 360) 2. Sonic Colors (Wii) 1. Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time (PS3) the one-winged weeman I think I am going to make a video countdown for it........ Category:Top 10 Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page